Lady Avalon Alrade
WiP ~Appearance~ >Human< Avalon has white wings sprouting from her back, which often makes people think she's an Agell instead of a shapeshift, which annoys her when people come to assume that. Her bones are slightly hollow, allowing her to fly without shifting into a white dove. Her auburn hair reaches about halfway down her back, and it's often up in intricate braids. She stands at a height of about 5'6", and has a skinny build. Oddly enough, she has purple eyes. Her skin is fair and freckled. Avalon is most often seen wearing an expensive knee length dress that's mostly a shade of blue, and wears white heeled sandals. >Dove< As a dove, Avalon is rather small. Her feathers have a slight tint of auburn to them, and her eyes are still purple. ~Personality~ Avalon is arrogant and has an attitude, so she often comes off as rather prickly. She almost always speaks what's on her mind, which gets her in trouble often. Ava is also very determined to the point of stubborn. If someone can become her friend, they'll find she's actually very loyal and supportive, and will often surprise them with little gifts. She really can't stand the Equinox, and tries her best to hunt them down. She's actually scared of them, but she pretends not to be. Avalon loves plants, so behind her large manor she has an even larger garden several acres big. Probably a WiP. ~Story~ Avalon was introduced getting lost in a forest, where she met Oak, who went by Clover. He helped her back to a village, where she then met Kaito. After he got mad at Avalon, he took her to a poor part of the village. She was conflicted for a bit, but she soon decided to help it out. Later, she began asking around about the Equinox, but when she ran into Kaito and Oak again, things took a wild turn and then she was protesting the fact that she and Kaito were together. After that incident, she began asking about the Igneon, and ended up joining Lady Avalon hosted a picnic at her manor. There, she was convinced by Snowangel that Alaska wanted to dance with her, and was given a bracelet she claimed was made by Alaska too. She reluctantly decided to dance with him, but she was quite upset by the way he ended the dance early and critiqued her. Major WiP, but don't expect it to be updated anytime soon. ~Character Relationships~ >Oak< She has met him several times, but with different names and without much conversation. >Kaito< Originally, Avalon didn't like him very much, but after he showed her a very poor part of a village, her thoughts about him changed. She isn't entirely sure what to think of him now, and wonders if she'll ever cross paths with him again. >Elm< All she knows is that he's the Second-in-command, so she feels she can trust him. >Lucas< Seeing as he's the leader if the Igneon, she trusts him fairly well despite only meeting him once. >Prince Alaska< The two have a past together, and for several years, did not get along at all. You can read about their past here. However, after reconnecting with him, she's fallen head over heels for the Winter Prince. >Lady Sakura Blossom< WiP >Prince Echo< Avalon is friends with the Spring Prince. She enjoys writing and speaking with him. The two share a love of flowers. WjP >Princess Diamond< The two seem to be good friends. WiP >Lord Root< Avalon doesn't seem to fully trust him. WiP ~Trivia~ *Avalon is also part of the Igneon, but she stays in the Spring Kingdom * She was originally going to be shipped with Kaito, but she seemed to be a better ship with Prince Alaska, so Fallon and I swapped the ships XD * She loves perfumes, and keeps a large collection of them ** Her favorite sent is lavender ***That's also her favorite flower ~Quotes~ "I'' am an aristocrat. ''I don't meddle in the affairs of filthy peasants such as yourself." Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Shapeshift Category:Spring Category:Aristocrat